Hunting
The hunting system can take a while to get used to, but it's a very effective one. The key to hunting is to pounce at the right distance from the prey - too close, and you'll alert them, but too far away and you'll miss. ShadowClan cats have a hunting bonus, which makes hunting much easier. How to Hunt First of all, to get into hunting mode, press and hold the 'shift' key. You can move around like this but you will be slower, and you'll notice you'll also be translucent (You can still see yourself but also anything beneath you). This, in effect, is basically like stalking. thumb|left|286px|Hunting in action. In stalking mode, you can 'see' prey and twigs which normally you wouldn't be able to. When you spot some prey, you should click on it, and a red target will appear on your chosen prey. The game system will now, in effect, recognize this as your target. Now that it is set as a target, still holding down 'shift' you should begin to move somewhat closer. As mentioned before, this can be the tricky bit becuse too close and you'll scare them, but too far and you'll just miss entirely. At this stage, be very careful to not step on any twigs, as this will scare off your prey. To pounce, release the 'shift' key. If you were at the right distance, you'll be successful and get your fresh kill. The correct 'stalking distance' actually varies for different prey. This is why some people may find it easier to hunt mice(at the lower end of the spectrum), but others prefer hunting thrushes(at the higher end of the spectrum). The image to the right shows exactly how close you can get to any one type of prey, before it is startled and disapears. 12:43, February 20, 2012 (UTC)12:43, February 20, 2012 (UTC)12:43, February 20, 2012 (UTC)12:43, February 20, 2012 (UTC)12:43, February 20, 2012 (UTC)12:43, February 20, 2012 (UTC)12:43, February 20, 2012 (UTC)12:43, February 20, 2012 (UTC)12:43, February 20, 2012 (UTC)12:43, February 20, 2012 (UTC)12:43, February 20, 2012 (UTC) 2/21/12 Also, you can hunt with apprentices or other clanners if you are a rouge. To do this go into hunt mode (hold down shift key) and click the piece of prey. Not all cats have perfect accuracy so prey WILL still get away but it can be helpful if you're on a hunting patrol (for rouges) or are training an apprentice. Prey ﻿There﻿ are six types of prey, all of which are found in certain areas. The images below are to scale. All the prey are huntable apart from fish, which are RiverClan prey only. When at Snakerocks and you go into Hunt Mode, Adders can also be seen, but these are not considered prey and you will lose health points if you are on top of them - They are found at Snakerocks in Thunderclan territory only. You can pounce on adders and scare them away, however walking on top of them will cause you to lose health points. Adders cannot hurt you outside of Hunt Mode. Hunger-Filling Stats Each type of prey has it's own way of filling you up. Here are the amount of bars that each prey does fill you. Category:Warrior Life Category:Help Category:Rogue Life